My love for you is so Strong
by Celestial Story Weaver
Summary: Sonics point of view. he talks mainly about his love for sally. read on


charactors used in this story are not mine  
except for Mindy shes mine.  
  
  
My love for you is so strong  
  
  
  
I lie in bed thinking of my lover how beautiful she is I love the way she touches. she'd keep on doing that.  
  
Oh sally lets do it again I would say lets play the night away. she would say. " we have tomorrow we have forever  
  
why not wait." sally my love for you I need you you need me. lets rekindle our love. tears formed in her eyes as I said  
  
that. " Oh sonic." she would say. she grabs me by my shirt and kisses me I feel her tongue proding my lips I let it in.  
  
its not like we've never done it before. its just that she caught me off guard. Sally moaned when I stroked her tail. she stroked  
  
my back. that really turned me on. she pushed me onto the bed she took off her clothes and got on me and started kissing me once   
  
more. I felt her fondling with my pants. our lips parted as she sat up to pull off my pants. she helped me out of my shirt.  
  
we were panting from the kiss. sally started to kiss my neck ever so gently. I caressed her breast. Hmm her hair smelt  
  
like lily of the valley. I lay on my back inviting her. she comes to me I turn her on her back and start kissing her all over  
  
she moans with pleasure. I get onto her and start to love her like crazy. her body is so warm. we're rolling around laughing  
  
and touching. i love this every moment. We gasp for air as our love making is almost over. I feel her grip tighten around my neck  
  
we start to breath harder. we're moaning and groaning. I love you sally I really do love you.  
  
  
we lay in bed exhausted. her next to me kissing my chest she tells me she loves me. sally I you love too. will.. will you marry me.  
  
she looks at me smiling. i get up to get the ring out of my pocket. I put on my boxers and walk over to you. I kneel on  
  
my knees giving the wedding ring. Sally will you marry me. tears roll down her cheeks as I put the ring on her finger.  
  
yes I will she kisses me on the lips.  
  
months pass by like the breeze over a field. I'm standing by the podium in a ravishing black tux. I watch you walk down the aisle  
  
in your beautiful dress gleaming from the light. I see your beautiful blue eyes looking at me. I smile my green eyes glinting in the light  
  
you stand beside me holding my hand looking me in the eyes your face is still visible through the veil. the reverend Speaks his words  
  
to joy us in holy Matromony. I say my vow. sally you are so prescious to me . I love you with all my heart. i'll always be there for you.  
  
I'll take good care of you. we'll live our lives together forever. you give me that loving smile. "Sonic my dear husband I'll love you   
  
more than anything. I'll stay with you forever. our children will grow up to understand love like me and you. I'll always love you forever."  
  
I hold your hand waiting for those words that say we are wed forever. The revened finally said those words." you may kiss the bride."  
  
I lift up your veil. I look into your eyes loving that very moment. i tilt my head to kiss your soft cool lips. you respond to me with a hug.  
  
we hold hands and walk down the aisle together. I love that moment.  
  
  
We are in bed happy at what we have done. i hope its a boy if its a boy he'll be just like me. oh sally my love look at what we've done  
  
i'll be a father and You'll be a mother. we'll do a good job in raising our baby. " sonic." you call for me yes my love i'm here. " I can't sleep.  
  
hold me." I will I hold you close to me. I start to say a poem I made for you.  
  
~ Baby think it over, baby think it over  
you are my baby no matter what anyone says  
I love you for who you are. I love the way you smile  
I hate seeing you cry only if it is out of surprise.  
baby you are mine. I wish i could turn back time.  
God you are so beautiful. I want to make sweet love over  
and over. until the time has come for us to part.  
Baby think it over. think it over then you will know  
how much I love you.~  
  
I hear your breathing. you start to fall asleep I kiss you on your soft forehead. sally I want you to be the greatest mother. I know you will.  
  
I feel your love reflecting upon my soul I feel the connection between us it makes me feel so good in my heart to know how much I love you.  
  
  
I see you having our Baby you're in so much pain I hate to see you like this. Sally my love i wish having a baby wouldn't be so painful for  
  
woman. you scream as you are bringing our baby into the world. Sally you can do it I know you can. the baby is finally out.  
  
You're exhausted. I get to come in to see you and the newcomer. Welcome to the world I' d say to you. you're crying you want your mom.  
  
" Its a girl." she says to me smiling she closes her eyes and drifts off. Sally you go on and get some rest you've done enough. I sit on the   
  
chair rocking the little one. You will grow up to be a beautiful woman you'll meet your first love and marry one of these days. I promise I will  
  
be at your wedding. I'll be there when you have a baby. But my last trip would be to your baby's wedding. that may be it for me. I kiss you on your  
  
little hand you can't see me yet why not you open your eyes. I press my lips against your cheek. I'll love you as much as I loved your mother.  
  
  
Sally you've done a good job.  
  
  
Now you are walking little one. Your name is what your mother gave you when you were born i didn't mind it. I'm not good at girl names to be honest  
  
I love your cute little smile. when I hold you after your bath. you smell of baby powder and lotion. I love those baby smells. i love sitting in the rocking chair  
  
with you in my arms feeding you your bottle. you coo and sometimes spit up which you can't help. I walk around with you for a while until you fall asleep.  
  
seeing your little eyes shut. I give you a kiss good night. Hope you have sweet beautiful dreams. I place you in your crib and cover you with your soft  
  
blanket. I look at you and say to myself. You are the most wonderful gift god has ever sent to me.  
  
I close the door and say good night. Sally is in the bed reading i go in and get beside her I give her a kiss and say good night . no love making to night  
  
we have to at least think about other things than ourselves. you look at me and smile that beautiful. God sal don't smile at me like that. I try not  
  
to look at her but I don't want to be rude. sally really not to night. you look at me and say. " I didn't want to any way." i start to blush how could I  
  
think of you being that way I'm so sorry." its okay get some sleep." She closes her book and leans over and snuggles against me.Good night my love  
  
sweet dreams. we close our eyes waiting for what lies ahead.  
  
  
Mindy you are now six you look more like me but act like your mother. look at you making a mess with the paint i'm not mad it feels good to be a dad  
  
" Mindy." your mother would call to you. you would give her that innocent look . whenever you would give it to me I couldn't risist it . it would bring  
  
tears to my eyes thinking of how much I love you. your mother isn't happy about the paint. i walk up to her and tell her I'll clean it don't worry  
  
yourself. She looks me in the eyes. oh the way her eyes would look. she says okay and leaves. i start cleaning the mess you look at me and jump on  
  
my back for a ride I don't mind it but your mother does. She doesn't want me taking you running with me. even though you have my speed shes afraid  
  
I try to tell her its okay. but she doesn't give in so easy. I guess thats why I love your mother so much. come on I'll try to persuade your mom to let  
  
me take you. and i'll let you run.  
  
You are now 16 years of age I don't expect to much from you. your mother does and I see you cry sometimes. I walk into your room and put my arms around  
  
you. Mindy don't cry no more your mother loves you so very much. you look at me with those nice blue/green eyes you say to me " Dad its just that life is hard."  
  
I look at you and smile life isn't easy eventually you will be a grown up and get married and have children. you smile at what I said." Dad you're right i need to  
  
accept life." thats my girl i give you a loving hug. your mother doesn't like it when I take your side on things but she still love you no matter what.  
  
  
Mindy you are now a woman I heard you weren't getting married thats fine. its your Decision. I Heard you made commander in flying the fastest jet. I'm proud  
  
of you. You are just like me in a way you love speed like me. Your mother and and I are okay we know how much you miss us we understand you can't come   
  
visit because of your schedule. other than that we hope to see you very soon. i have a picture of you on my night stand. i always look at it when I get up in the morning  
  
you know your mother is making fun of me for having a mustache shes just messing around. i'm going to cut it I don't look so bad with it but belive me your mother   
  
and I well we have done the endless waltz a number of times. she said i looked handsome with and with out it. i hope you are well and everything is just fine.  
  
  
you are getting much older. your mother and I love you. very much mindy I understand why you wouldn't marry I'm not disappointed I find your reason acceptable  
  
as you may know your mother and I are getting close and we would like it if you came and stayed with us. we would like that to see you again we haven't seen you for  
  
so long. I really want to feel you in my arms once more. your mother has spoken a lot about you she really wants you home so do I . I want to talk about our lives  
  
tell you storys once more we miss you. you are our baby our favorite our one and only. I now know why your mother was so protective. we can talk more when you come home.  
  
  
Mindy look at you your beautiful eyes. i love that smile. come here and give your old dad a hug. you walk over with a slight limp it was from an injury long ago. but at least  
  
you can still run. Your mother and I lie in the bed waiting for the time to come. you look at me with tears in your eyes. " No father you can't leave mother I need you."  
  
your mother places her hand on your shoulder and brushes you beautiful Yellow fur. she tells you everything is going to fine. you can be with out us. you get up to take off  
  
your shoes then you crawl in between us like you would when you were little. you hold me and your mothers hands close to your chest. your mother and I put our arms around  
  
you and hold you like we use to. your mother and I take in our last breath and drit off. you can't hear us breath no more tears flood your eyes as you look at us or eyes closed  
  
you cry calling our names we don't answer. you hold us closer to you. " thank you mom and dad for being the best parents ever.I'll do my duty to the proper burial."  
  
You stand at our graves smiling with tears in your eyes. you are wearing your mothers vest and boots. you being so young we are so sorry for leaving you. you kneel down  
  
and place the power ring on my tomb stone. it snaps in place as you lock it in. you take out a necklace your mother had given you for your birthday. you make a little pit   
  
in the dirt to put the necklace in it. you bend forward and kiss her grave. " I love you mother so much. and i esspecially love you dad." you begin to cry. you see a glowing light  
  
you turn around to see your mother and i standing holding hands looking young. " Mom, Dad." the bright light coming from heaven is so bright you could barely open your eyes.  
  
we walk up to you and give you a hug we're so warm we smell heavenly see you soon i would say as I walk back to the light your mother holds onto you a tear trickled down  
  
her cheek." We'll be reunited one day." she held onto your hand not letting go. as she went into the light you felt her hand give way. you smile feeling good that one day we will  
  
be together.  
  
My love for you is so strong how long will it last.?  
  
  
  
did you like it. i'm more into romantic story's so this is more of my type  



End file.
